fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Carrice Kenton
Carrice Kenton is a rookie running back for the North Florida Renegades. Biography Grew up in the rougher parts of the Music City in areas riddled with gang violence. He would have been sucked into the same life if his talents on the field weren't noticed, he brought such speed and power in his small yet well built frame his raw physical gifts weren't the only things noticed though, his field vision was superb. He didn't lose the attitude being grown up in the streets has gave him, nor the swagger he'd gotten used to carrying around with him, during his Junior year of high school his maturity began to show as he was slowly becoming the voice of the team, the same leadership and charismatic traits would follow him into college where he was the back up running back to the senior in front of him, but he lead the return teams until the next season where he was starting running back. He won many awards his Junior year, the same year he'd break the school record for most rushing yards for a single season. The following season had the makings to be his best yet as a whole, but at the end of season he and a fellow teammate started to become heated rivals and before long their head-butting would be costly to them both, as both were demoted in the depth chart, making Carrice a second back. It looked like it would be that way for a while, coach even made the two start doing mandatory labor together, where they would both end up mending their rivalry, now friends just in time for the Fur Rose Bowl**. They'd end up working together to come away with a hard-fought win. But later during the team celebration at a local bar there was an all-out brutal brawl, once all arrested Carrice did what he thought was best and took the grunt of the blame, and without much evidence to prove him wrong, he was locked up for the brawl for nine months. He didn't want to pay the bail since it would be too much to ask for with everyone paying out of pocket for college funds, plus he'd use the time to build his knowledge. Getting out a month early for good behavior, he was too late for the draft, but he could at the least smile for his teammates who did get drafted. Now he figured he would have to do something he was already used to, he'd have to work hard and get another shot at getting into the league, the rest of his story is yet to be decided once picked up out of Free Agency or invited to play on a practice team. UPDATE: '''Recently picking up the Ambrosio Rey as an agent, and working extremely hard to stay fit and ready for anything, from walking with 30 lbs ankle weights 24/7. To even taking up gymnastics to work on his balance. Rumors have been reported of negotiations dealing with NYT. Now with the league in better sights Kenton is more determined than ever. He's now taking the time to work on strength and receiving abilities realizing that the league is mostly a passing one now. Recent paparazzi has also spotted Kenton in the company of Jackie Knight, new boy toy? Or is there some deals being talked about between Kenton and the Ramblers. Recently the rookie has been caught in an interview feeling disgruntled with the touches he has been getting saying, "....I expected being a first drafted I'd see more action..." throwing a bit of criticism at the coaching staff, this will either go bad for him or work out in his favor. Guess we will have to see. Player Interview '''What does your back do to help avoid fumbling? His large hands have been a great asset in that department so not much other than in practice when he practices keeping defenders from stripping the ball out of his hands. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? It depends on if he can see the team winning or making them at least an competitor in the playoff race. If you asked your RB, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "Oh man... me and my brothers, hell even my older sister would play video games all the time, if it wasn't sports games then it was either fighting or racing... I plan on getting those guys the best system with the games they want as soon as I can... but when I'm not playing video games, I've enjoyed watching old movies as well as some old UFFL games, you can learn a lot from those times man... a lot!" What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being signed? As of now he's been working on improving his speed on the open field and in the outside. But mainly focusing on looking at which teams would need him most. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Regular Season: -- Category:Hybrids Category:Running Backs Category:North Florida